Tu Sombra
by Popis
Summary: Lily anda por los pasillo fuera de hora... son tiempos peligrosos pero James siempre va a estar alli para ella... Regalo para todos mis lectores!


Como les prometí acá les traigo un fics para compensar el tiempo que tarde en publicar el 3º capi de _"Me enamore de James Potter"_, aunque deben estar esperando el 4º capi y no este fics, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que disculparme por la demora. El miércoles pasado rendí el final para poder ingresar en la universidad y el estudio no me dejaba ni respirar… por lo que mi inspiración salió volando para cualquier lado y todavía no he escrito mucho. Este fics ya lo tenia, sólo faltaba la corrección y en un rato de descanso me puse a corregirlo para Uds. Ojala les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorada…**

_TU SOMBRA_

Lily Evans era, en un solo sentido, igual a todas las chicas que vivían en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esa característica común no era otra que ser brujas, todas ellas tenían poderes mágicos. Tal vez, había alguna otra característica que compartía con alguna chica pero nunca había encontrado a una que compartiera todas sus preocupaciones u opiniones. Incluso sus amigas eran totalmente diferentes; ellas se preocupaban por su aspecto, por salir con chicos guapos, les gustaban los merodeadores…

Lily por su parte, se preocupaba por su aspecto lo justo y necesario, sólo se maquillaba cuando había una fiesta y no tenia ni el mínimo interés por la moda. Y, aunque también, tenía poco interés por el físico, no significaba que fuera una chica fea; más bien todo lo contrario. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, únicos en Hogwarts por lo que despertaban envidia en muchas chicas y el color de su pelo era rojo fuego; esas dos características la distinguían mucho más del resto de la población femenina del colegio. Su cuerpo tenia un perfecto equilibrio, no era súper delgada como les gustaba a las chicas, pero tampoco era rellenita. Para los chicos era pura belleza.

Durante los años anteriores, le habían gustado un par de chicos, pero nunca había tenido más de una cita con cada uno; todos desaparecían y la evitaban después de salir; ella nunca entendió el por qué.

Y bueno, los merodeadores eran un tema del que poco le gustaba hablar. De los cuatro, sólo le caía bien Remus, eran grandes amigos. Sólo con él era completamente sincera, aunque en otro tiempo también lo había sido con Severus, pero su relación con el Slytherin ya no existía. Remus le había confiado su gran secreto; Remus era ni más ni menos un licántropo, aunque ella ya lo había descubierto tiempo atrás. Ese hecho determino un punto importante en la relación entre ambos, los había unido mucho más, porque que Remus confiara en ella incondicionalmente, le había generado la necesidad de ser siempre honesta con él, sea el tema que sea.

El resto de los merodeadores, en especial Potter y Black, le caían bastante mal, por ser unos arrogantes, gamberros, irresponsables y orgullos por ser el centro de atención en todo momento. Peter, el último integrante del grupo, no era tan molesto como los otros dos pero siempre los seguía a todos lados como un perro faldero y eso molestaba demasiado a Lily. Al igual que le molestaba que el resto de la población estudiantil los considerara tan geniales como ellos decían ser, porque Lily los conocía y no era así.

Se pasaban todo el día molestando a todo el mundo, en especial a la casa de su ex amigo. Hacían bromas casi diarias y se vanagloriaban de ellas para que se les reconociera el merito de su gran ingenio en la planificación de estas. Lo único que conseguían según Lily eran más castigos y romper la paz y la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba para estudiar.

Pero, a pesar de que le molestaban los merodeadores en general, odiaba a Potter en particular, por perseguirla todos los días, todo el día, intentando que ella acepte salir con él. Porque se comportaba estúpidamente en su presencia; le gritaba por los pasillos que le gustaba y que ella también estaba enamorada de él aunque todavía no lo sabia, pero que se daría cuenta en algún momento; se revolvía el pelo, ya desordenado de por si, intentando aparentar que recién se bajaba de la escoba. Todo en James Potter molestaba a Lily en realidad y la convivencia era insoportable.

Eran dos polos totalmente opuestos. Por un lado, tenías diversión y travesuras, mientras que del otro lado, había disciplina y amor por las reglas. James adoraba ser popular y a Lily le daba igual. El moreno era fanático del Quidditch, formando parte del equipo de Gryffindor como buscador y capitán. La pelirroja tenía pánico a las alturas, y por consiguiente sólo se había subido a una escoba en el primer año porque la clase era obligatoria.

Aunque más insoportable era, por supuesto, que en su último año en Hogwarts la nombraran a ella y a Potter Premios Anuales, porque debían pasar más tiempo juntos del que ella consideraba saludable para su salud mental.

Pero por encima de Potter, lo que más le resultaba insoportable era la irresponsabilidad. La irresponsabilidad de James Potter, porque en ese momento tendría que estar con ella en ese oscuro pasillo haciendo la ronda nocturna. Ya llevaba retrasado media hora y no parecía que fuera a llegar. Lily había estado esperando pensando que tal vez le hubiera surgido algún problema de último momento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era Potter, y Potter era todo problemas.

- Seguro esta con el idiota de Black y yo esperándolo - Lily estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba mucho estar sola a esa hora en los pasillo; si, era Premio Anual y tenia permiso, era una gran alumna, pero circulaban rumores raros de alumnos encapuchados que vagaban por las noches haciendo vaya a saber que, y esa situación la ponía nerviosa. - No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, no puedo creer que me haya preocupado por él.

Lily comenzó la ronda sin él. Se había hartado de esperar a su compañero que carecía de puntualidad, otro rasgo de su inmadurez.

Estaba tan furiosa, pensando en todo lo que le diría al engreído de Potter cuando lo encontrara, que camina sin ver por donde iba.

Las baldosas pasaban bajo sus pies rápidamente hasta que una voz, que se escucho en el pasillo siguiente, la saco de su ensimismamiento. En ese momento recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se había detenido y lo reconoció enseguida. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Estaba en las mazmorras.

Sacó su varita, aunque solo fueran alumnos fuera de sus camas, su intuición le gritaba PELIGRO…

Escucho durante unos minutos la conversación; aunque no llegaba a entender bien las palabras, distinguió tres voces diferentes.

Maldijo a Potter una vez más, si no fuera por él nunca hubiera llegado a ese pasillo, si no hubiera estado tan enojada pensando en él habría prestado más atención al camino que había tomado y nunca habría terminado sola en las mazmorras.

Pero ahora ya estaba ahí, y no podía retroceder sin hacer algo… era una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindors tienen valor, y era ese valor el que le impedía huir y buscar ayuda para enfrentarse a las tres voces.

Doblo la esquina, quedando frente a tres personas que vestían completamente de negro. Esto no la sorprendió al principio pues su uniforme escolar era una túnica negra, pero cuando las personas voltearon al darse cuenta de su presencia, Lily observo que llevaban marcaras plateadas con forma de calavera, que le impedía reconocerlos.

- Amigos míos, miren que tenemos aquí - dijo el que estaba ubicado en el medio -. Que compañía más desagradable, no es otra que la maldita sangre sucia de Gryffindor - el enmascarado soltó una carcajada macabra que consiguió que Lily volviera a estremecerse.

Sabia que había escuchado esa voz y esa risa antes, pero en ese momento no podía recordar donde. Un miedo que nunca antes había sentido se había apoderado de ella. Sus músculos estaban tensos y los nervios le impedían pensar con claridad. No necesitaba tiempo para averiguar que hacían esas personas allí, Lily conocía los rumores que corrían por el castillo.

Un mago tenebroso estaba obteniendo mucho poder en el mundo mágico y sus seguidores vestían igual a los tres personajes a los que se había encontrado ella, en ese desierto pasillo de las mazmorras.

El mundo al que ahora pertenecía estaba viviendo una guerra que hasta entonces el director había tratado de mantener oculta a sus alumnos, pero la maldad había socavado sus defensas y se había introducido en el colegio.

- ¿Qué buscan en el colegio? - Lily borro toda duda o temor que pudiera tener, haciendo rugir a la leona que llevaba dentro. Debía asustarlos o conseguir tiempo hasta que alguien llegara o decidieran huir.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos, sangre sucia? - el encapuchado de la derecha dio un paso al frente mientras hablaba, pero el del medio estiro un brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando -. ¿Cómo es posible que te atrevas a exigirnos que te demos información?

Lily sabia que esa voz también la conocía, pero no lograba llegar al rostro de la persona a la que pertenecía. Había llegado a deducir que, sin duda, eran alumnos del colegio, pues sabían que era de Gryffindor. Todo lo demás eran suposiciones, aunque dudaba de que fueran erradas; debían ser tres Slytherins, de sexto o séptimo año.

- Me atrevo porque ustedes son simples estudiantes y yo Premio Anual, por lo que tengo autoridad para exigir lo que quiera. Y ahora quiero saber quienes son y que quieren o tienen pensado hacer.

Los tres individuos se rieron al unísono con una maldad que consiguió helar la sangre de Lily.

- Tu puesto en este colegio no es más importante que el nuestro fuera de estas paredes, sangre sucia - el enmascarado del medio volvió a tomar la palabra -. Es más, tu puesto no significa nada fuera del colegio. Nosotros si somos importantes, y nadie nos va a detener, mucho menos vos.

Todos volvieron a reír y Lily tuvo un mal presentimiento, se reían de ella, no tenían miedo de nada, ni siquiera de Dumbledore… ¿Qué hacia ahora?

- Y para que veas que no nos asustas ni un poquito, vamos a darte tu merecido - el encapuchado del medio parecía estar al mando de la "misión" -. Crucio!

El personaje lanzo el conjuro sin darle tiempo a Lily de reaccionar para defenderse; el hecho de que haya usado un maleficio imperdonable la había desconcertado y no puedo hacer nada para evitar el ataque.

Sirius y James vagaban por las mazmorras de vuelta a su Sala Común, después de estar preparando una broma contra sus amigos de Slytherin.

Remus había pasado las últimas noches en la enfermería después de la luna llena y Peter estaba con él. Pero ellos querían más diversión, eran adictos a la adrenalina que les despertaban sus travesuras y no habían podido resistir la tentación de una broma.

Iban escondidos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James, mientras Sirius controlaba de vez en cuando el mapa para ver si aparecía el celador o su gata.

El silencio que los rodeaba era opresivo para sus oídos que estaban acostumbrados a estar siempre riendo y hablando, pero la ocasión ameritaba no ser descubiertos.

- James tenemos un par de amigos fuera de la cama a unos cuantos pasillos de aquí - dijo Sirius después de revisar el mapa otra vez - . ¿Te apetece visitarlos? - la sonrisa de Sirius no presagiaba nada bueno.

James se hizo el pensativo un momento, como si de verdad pudiera dudar de la decisión que iba a tomar. Después de unos minutos una sonrisa igual a la de su amigo apareció en su rostro.

- Pad, me parece de muy mala educación no saludar a nuestros amigos antes de ir a dormir, es nuestra obligación desearles las buenas noches - ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada y se pusieron en camino.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue en momento en que Lily se unía a las tres manchitas. Pero no tardaron demasiado en escuchar un grito desgarrador que le oprimió en pecho a James.

- Lily… - fue sólo un susurro pero Sirius lo escucho perfectamente, pero cuando le iba a preguntar a su amigo porque dijo el nombre de la pelirroja, el moreno de gafas ya había salido de debajo de la capa y corría a toda velocidad hacia el origen del sonido que seguía retumbando en las paredes de piedra.

Sirius no dudo un minuto más y guardando la capa y el mapa en el bolsillo salió corriendo detrás de su amigo.

Cuando doblaron la esquina del pasillo donde se producía el ataque ambos amigos tenían las varitas en la mano listos para luchar.

Cuando James vio a su pelirroja en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor se sintió morir. No dudo, levanto la varita y ataco al encapuchado del medio.

- Expelliarmus! - su hechizo dio en el blanco porque con los gritos de Lily ninguno de los atacantes se percato de la llegada de los morenos.

En el mismo instante en que el personaje del medio volaba hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo los gritos de Lily cesaron.

James corrió hacia ella y se agacho a su lado, mientras Sirius lo seguía de cerca sin dejar de apuntar a las dos personas que quedaban de pie. El tercero con el impacto había quedado tendido en el suelo.

Lily miro a James unos segundos a los ojos y después se desmayo.

James se levanto del suelo furioso, si querían meterse con él no había problema; pero tocar a su pelirroja era suicidio, esos tres encapuchados pagarían por el dolor que le causaron a Lily.

- Amigo, deshagámonos de esta basura - dijo James controlando el enojo en su voz.

Sirius asintió sin decir nada. Él no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento y estaba deseando poder luchar. No le había costado tanto llegar a la misma conclusión que Lily había pensado antes de que la atacaran. "Esos idiotas, pensó en su fuero interno, son mortifagos, la atacaron por no tener `sangre limpia'". Eran los representantes de las ideas por las cuales él había huido de su casa; las ideas de la pureza y la superioridad que sus padres pregonaban que tenían ellos por ser de la nobleza mágica por su descendencia, por su linaje puro, por su sangre limpia, sobre muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos.

Los morenos se sentían ganadores antes de empezar, sabían que sus oponentes utilizarían todos los hechizos y trucos que conocieran, entre ellos las artes oscuras; pero, a pesar de eso, ellos eran los mejores duelistas de su clase y tenían talento natural para ello y nada podría detenerlos.

Cuando los Gryffindors se prepararon para atacar, los otros dudaron entre defenderse o huir. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar demasiado porque ambos amigos atacaron sin vacilación, y no tuvieron tiempo de contrarrestar los hechizos.

El que había estado a la derecha se llevo el maleficio de forúnculos, lanzado por James, con algunos retoques que los merodeadores habían agregado al hechizo que lo hacia más duradero y doloroso. El de la izquierda recibió el hechizo tarantallegra lanzado por Sirius, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo mientras sus piernas no dejaban de moverse, impidiéndole escapar.

El que había lanzado la maldición cruciatus contra Lily, al no ser atacado en la primera ronda de hechizos, intento escapar, pero se llevo dos maldiciones combinadas. James le lanzo la maldición de crecimiento de los dientes incisivos, mientras que Sirius le lanzaba la maldición de engruesa-pelo. Juntos los dos hechizos tuvieron efectos algo diferentes de lo esperado, como el hecho de que su cabeza empezó a crecer de manera rápida, pero no tardo en quedar inmovilizado por unas cuerdas que Sirius hizo aparecer de su varita.

Al ver que sus oponentes ya no eran problema, James volvió a agacharse junto a Lily. Le acaricio el rostro suavemente y después miro a su amigo, que seguía en guardia por las dudas.

- Debo llevar a Lily a la enfermería para que Poppy la vea - la tomo en brazos sin mucho esfuerzo -. Le diré que se comunique con Dumbledore para que venga aquí. No los dejes ir.

- No creo que vayan muy lejos - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Al mirar a su amigo que tenía el entrecejo fruncido le dio unas palmadas en el hombro -. No te preocupes, la pelirroja es fuerte, no va a pasarle nada.

- Es mi culpa que estuviera sola, me olvide de la ronda de Premios Anuales. Yo debería haber esta aquí, con ella. No se habrían atrevido a atacarla de haber estado juntos.

- No te culpes, hermano. Cualquiera puede olvidar algo. Es imposible que hubiéramos adivinado que esto podía llegar a pasar - James parecía no querer dar el brazo a torcer con respecto a echarse culpas -. No sigas, James. Ahora no vale la pena ver quien tiene culpa y quien no. Si no fuera por vos, tal vez en este momento estaría peor…

- No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor. Si la pierdo me muero, Pad, me muero.

- Entonces corre, llévala con Poppy. Y no te olvides que por esto van a tener que nombrarme padrino de su primer hijo - los dos muchachos sonrieron ante el comentario.

James no perdió en tiempo, le dedico una última mirada a su amigo y corrió con Lily en brazos por los desiertos pasillos. Tres pisos más arriba tuvo que detenerse a respirar hondo, porque a pesar de que estaba tomando todos los atajos que conocía, correr con peso extra no era tan fácil, ni siquiera para el un deportista nato. Antes de volver a correr, deposito un suave beso en la frente de la chica y susurro:

- Aguanta, Lily, por favor. Te quiero.

Mientras seguía corriendo, James no dejaba de decirle a Lily que la quería, cuanto sentía no haber estado con ella, pidiéndole perdón por ser tan irresponsable.

- James…

Fue sólo un suspiro, pero el moreno se detuvo en seco y miro para todos lados, el lugar estaba desierto. Miro a Lily, y vio sus labios ligeramente abiertos. No podía ser ella. Ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre.

- Lily, resiste, no falta mucho, ya casi estamos en la enfermería…

Y siguió corriendo, después de darle otro beso en la frente.

Cuando llego frente a la puerta doble de la enfermería, sin soltar a Lily golpeo varias veces para despertar a la enfermera, que debía estar descansando a esa hora.

Unos minutos después, Poppy, envuelta en un albornoz blanco, abrió las puertas con el entrecejo fruncido. Que la despertaran a esas horas no podía significar nada bueno. Y ella estaba sensible porque su pequeño Remus todavía no había terminado de recuperarse de la pasada luna llena.

Le había tomado un especial cariño al muchacho desde que Dumbledore le conto su historia, antes de que entrara a Hogwarts, para pedirle que se instruyera en todo lo referido a hombres lobo para poder cuidar al futuro alumno después de las transformaciones. Y saber que lo habían maldecido con tan sólo tres añitos le había roto el corazón; había aceptado gustosa el trabajo de cuidarlo y le había brindado todo el apoyo y el amor que necesitaba.

Encontrarse con James, uno de los mejores amigos de su Remus, no le sorprendió demasiado. Estaba al tanto de que el grupo de los merodeadores conocía el secreto de su niño y, a pesar de todas sus travesuras, ella había aprendido a quererlos a todos. El hecho de que aceptaran la condición de licántropo de Remus y le brindaran su amistad incondicional, había sido decisivo en su afecto por esos revoltosos, pero con el tiempo comenzó a valorarlos a cada uno por sus propias cualidades.

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que James llevaba a alguien en brazos.

- ¿James, cariño, que significa esto? - dijo corriéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- La atacaron mientras hacíamos la ronda - dijo James llevando a Lily hasta la camilla más próxima y depositándola suavemente en ella -, la atacaron con un cruciatus - termino ácidamente.

Poppy se llevo una mano a la boca de la sorpresa, pero se recupero instantáneamente y corrió hasta su paciente.

- Puedes avisarle a Dumbledore, querido, va a estar muy interesado en esto, por favor - dijo la enfermera sin quitar los ojos de la pelirroja.

- No voy a moverme de su lado nunca más, Poppy. Voy a ser su sombra, y como tal no puedo irme sin ella - el tono de voz del moreno era serio, por lo que Madame Pomfrey levanto la mirada hacia el muchacho.

- ¿Vos estas bien? - el tono de voz reflejaba su preocupación.

- Yo si, o por lo menos físicamente - dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa -. No estuve durante el ataque… estaba sola por los pasillos de las mazmorras - hizo una pausa para tomar aire-, la escuche gritar y fui a buscarla. Por cierto, los responsables están en el pasillo donde sucedió el ataque, Sirius los vigila.

Poppy se enderezo y apunto con la varita mientras pronunciaba un hechizo que James conocía de los libros de Defensa que había leído. Era un Patronus que abandono la enfermería en cuanto salió de la varita.

- Dumbledore se encargara de ellos ahora. Quédate tranquilo, la señorita Evans sólo se desmayo por la conmoción y el cansancio. Despertara en unas horas.

Vos deberías ir a descansar, y volver mañana cuando este despierta - James negaba con la cabeza.

- No pienso separarme de ella, no mientras pueda cuidarla sin que me eche, por favor.

Déjame aprovechar esta noche, sólo quiero saber que esta bien y cuidar de ella. Cuando abra los ojos ella se ocupara de hacerme desaparecer, no me pidas vos lo mismo, por favor.

- La amas ¿verdad? - las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, y lo lamento. Cuando iba a decirle que no hacia falta que conteste…

- Más que a mi propia vida, Poppy, mucho más.

- Es una chica con mucha suerte, querido, lo es - la enfermera le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que reposaba en la camilla junto a la de Lily y se fue sin decir nada más.

James la vio entrar en su despacho, a esperar a Dumbledore seguramente. Luego, volvió la mirada a su ángel, que ahora parecía más relajada. Tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y la apretó suavemente.

- Desde hoy, seré tu sombra, te lo juro, aunque lo odies, no soy a separarme de ti. Voy a protegerte con mi vida si es necesario - su voz era un susurro que sólo Lily podría escuchar si estuviera consiente.

Beso su frente otra vez, y apoyo la cabeza en la camilla, junto a su mano para quedarse completamente dormido.

- Gracias, James - Lily acaricio el pelo desordenado del moreno antes de volver a dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

No puedo creer lo largo que me salió :p… en comparación a las otras historias que hice jaja… Tengo que reconocer, también, que me llevo más tiempo del que había planeado, pero deben saber que del original sólo quedo la idea central del fics, todo lo demás lo reescribí, no me convencía nada el primer borrador.

Como pueden ver, no hice la típica historia de amor a la que los tenia acostumbrados… le agregue algo de maldad que era lo que había en esa época… se que no es mucha pero espero que de verdad les guste y me dejen muchos reviews… a los que no les gusto también les pido un review y que me critiquen!

Ojala los haya compensado por todas las tardanzas, y en especial por la falta de actualización del capi 4 de "_Me enamore de James Potter"_, como ya les dije ando mal, no me convence nada de lo que escribo, así que seguro tardare un poco más antes de publicar algo nuevo.

Bueno no los entretengo más… espero que a todos los que esperaban algo largo les haya gustado (mimig2 esto es un comentario para vos jaja) porque no creo que en un futuro próximo escriba algo superior a esto.

Muchos besos a todos! Mucha suerte! Y nos vemos en la otra historia…

Flör . . .


End file.
